The Sex Issue!
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty and Matt want to have Sex with each other... Only one problem they haven't shared this with each other! Five shot story.... Spoilers from episode 3:19 Rating will change to M in chapter five!
1. Hot makeout session with Matt and Betty!

**Author's note: Since I read some spoilers about episode 3:19. I thought I write a short five chapter story on what I think might happen or what I like to happen. Chapter 5 is going to be rated M!!!!**

For the last month or so Betty tried to find everyway in the book to tell her boyfriend, Matt that she wanted to have _**Sex**_! Their relationship had started out pretty innocent with them meeting for drinks at least twice a week. They talked about everything from movies, careers, their respective families, and their shared passion for writing.

After three weeks Matt suggested pizza, a movie, and a bottle of wine at his apartment to change up the atmosphere. Betty agreed and told him she would be at his apartment at 7:00 P.M. sharp.

The date started pretty good; they order the pizza, put in the movie, opened the wine, and got comfy. Once the pizza arrived Betty was thankful since the one glass of wine made her feel a little tipsy. They ate the pizza in silence as they continued to watch The Godfather.

Betty noticed after one hour of the movie she was gravitating towards Matt and found herself sitting where both of their thighs were touching.

Matt noticed this and put his arm around her as she put her head on his shoulder.

After two hours Betty found herself underneath Matt in an intense, hot make out session. Betty's hands were in his hair, his hands held on to her hips, legs were tangled together (of course his was much longer than hers.)

This was how Betty found herself every time she went to Matt's.

She found for the last week or so all she could think about was _**Sex**_ and Matt. Especially now that Mode was going to do a issue on nothing but _**Sex**_! All she could throughout the meeting was think about Matt and hers make out sessions and it left her fanning herself with the outline for the next issue.

Betty started to wonder how long it had been since she had _**Sex**_. She found that it had been eight months exactly, since Henry left. _"Geez, Betty, no wonder kissing turns you on..."_ Betty found herself blushing for the third time throughout the meeting and tried to think of other things.

Marc and Amanda set across from Betty, staring at her... Marc leaned over and whispered to Amanda "I wonder what Dora the Explorer thinking about over there?"

"Probably about her new lover in her life..." Amanda stated. "Eew, I hope she not thinking about sex with him!"

"Well he's cute in that tall, dork, and handsome kind of way." Marc let out quietly. "Maybe we should tease her about it later..." Both Marc and Amanda giggled a little too loudly...

Wilhelmina looked over at them and barked "When the gossip girls are done we will continue or is there something you want to share with the class?"

Marc and Amanda slumped in their seats and listened the rest of the meeting...

Betty walked to her desk and saw a dozen yellow and pink Roses with some pink Gerber Daisies on her desk. She smiled as she looked at the note as she read it _To my Fashion girl, Meet me at One Oak at 7:00! I have a surprise for you... Love you're, Sports Guy..._

Betty leaned in taking in the pretty smell, then she inwardly groaned.._This just made her want to have __**Sex **__with him more..._

She knew she needed to do something fast or she was going to jump Matt at 7:00 o clock when she sees him next. She saw Amanda and Marc walk over to her and immediately a light bulb goes on in her head....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten blocks away from Mode Matt was having the same inner battle that Betty was having... He kept thinking about how good her body felt underneath his, the way she smelled, and her lips against his... He had broken three pencils throughout the day just thinking about their make out sessions...

Robert his buddy from work laughed when he broke the fourth pencil of the day.. "Dude, who's got you all hot and bothered?" He asked as Matt rubbed his face with his hands.

"Betty!" Matt let out with a groan..

"Aw, the new girlfriend, with the nice ass..." Robert was going to continue but Matt threw a piece of jumbled up paper at him.

"Watch it, Robert! That's my girlfriend you're talking about..." Matt announced with a stern look.

"Like you didn't notice or you wouldn't be sitting over there frustrated.." Robert said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I have noticed my girlfriends assets but that doesn't give you permission to look also.." Matt argued as he quipped his eyebrow up at his opponent.

"So, have you guys done the nasty , yet?" Robert questioned.

Matt let out an embarrassing chuckle at Robert's terminology "It's none of your business!" Matt stated

"Let me guess it hasn't happened..." Robert laughed at Matt's expression when he figured it out..."If it did you wouldn't look like you were ready to hump someone's leg at any given time..."

"Why do you have to go there, dude? Did I take it there?" Matt asked as he looked at his friend and wonder how they ever got along..

"You didn't have to take it there that's what you have me for! Anyway, why haven't you guys had_** Sex**_?"Robert inquired

"We have only been together a little over a month... " Matt let out it was a horrible excuse...

"So, Rachel and I dated two weeks and then I tapped that ass!" Robert announced quite proud of himself..

Matt laughed in spite himself, Robert had a way with words. "Matt, all I got to say is if I had a girlfriend with an ass like hers... I'd be all up on that...."

"Dude, stay away from my girlfriend and her booty...." Matt warned but not completely forgoing what Robert said.

**Chapter two:**

**What was Betty's idea? Will Matt tell Betty how he feels and takes Robert advice?**


	2. Makeover, and Matt's Frustrations!

**Author's note: Ok, it's official I'm completely 100% in love with Matt!!!! Daniel Eric Gold is adorable and Hot..... Here is chapter two sorry about the delay... I probably won't update again until next Sunday... Got a busy week and I want to wait somewhat for next week's episode...Happy reading. Did I mention I love Matt!**

Matt spent the rest of his work day focusing his attention on what Robert told him._ If I had a girlfriend with an ass like hers... I'd be all up on that..._ Matt shook his head at himself, he shouldn't be thinking about Betty like that... She was better than that.

Matt started to focus his attention on the paper he was suppose to be writing instead of his girlfriends ass..._Damn you, Robert!_

Robert chuckled when Matt broke another pencil and let out a frustrated groan...

Matt banged his head against the desk and thought about what he was going to do when 7:00 o clock came around..._ I could either tell her what I'm feeling in hope that she feels the same way... Or I can beat around the bush some more and hope she doesn't think something's wrong with me....Yeah, Matt, be a coward!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty saw Marc and Amanda walking towards her and she just couldn't wait to tell them....

"I want a makeover!" Betty announced to them...

Marc and Amanda looked at each other than back at Betty as if she had grown three heads.. "Wait, what?" Marc asked. Clearly confused on what she asked... Because the Betty he knows wouldn't be asking for that... _"Would she?"_

"I want a makeover... A sexy makeover...." Betty stated. Her heart was pounding at the thought of changing herself for a man... _"But damn it, he was worth it... Right?"_

"I told you, Marc.. She wanted to have_** Sex**_ with what's his face..." Amanda let out with a disgusted look on her face...

"I know that, Mandy... So, Betty, you want to do the horizontal polka with, Matt... But why the makeover?" Marc asked...

"I have been trying to come up with a way to get the message across for a week now... It hasn't been working, so, I think a sexy makeover will do the trick..." Betty said nervously...

"Not that I'm not intrigued or anything, but, have you mentioned your feelings to Matt, yet?" Marc inquired...

"No..." Betty said looking slightly embarrassed that she didn't try that...

"Marc, we're talking about Betty here... She doesn't do bluntness unless she talking to Daniel...." Amanda pointed out as she winked at Betty...

Betty smiled at her, appreciating the slight subject change...

"Ok, point taken... What do you want from us?" Marc questioned...

"I want you guys to give me the makeover..." Betty said softly as she leaned in to them as if it were a secret.

Amanda smiled with her eyebrow quipped upward. She had been waiting for this moment since Betty showed up in that hideous red poncho on her first day....

Marc looked at Betty, than did a overall inventory on what needed to be done... "You know you will owe us a favor at a later time, right?" Marc pointed out...

"Yes, I do!" Betty said as she smiled at both of them as she stuck her hand out to shake theirs....

Marc and Amanda looked at each other than back at Betty... They both stuck their hands out to shake Betty's "Meet us in the closet in an hour, Suarez!"

"One hour, got it...."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt decided to go home early since he was getting absolutely nothing finished on his paper... Of course that was after Robert told him to go home and get rid of some of those frustrations through the Play Boy channel... Matt responded by flipping him off as he walked out...

Matt spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning his apartment.....He even reorganized his cds in alphabetical order to get his mind off of_** Sex**_....After one hour of cleaning Matt decided he needed to tell Betty about his feelings. That was after he got to the sofa to fluff the pillows and he started to think about Betty and his make out sessions... He needed to have _**Sex**_... That was all there was to it!

_Maybe I should call, Betty and have her come over now...Then I can pounce on her... No, bad idea, Matt!!_

Matt sat on his couch with his head in his hands and groaned...._ Maybe I should watch the playboy channel... Damn you, Robert... Damn you to hell!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty made her way to the closet after one hour.... She walked and noticed that Marc and Amanda weren't there yet, so, she decided to sit down on the nearest stool.... After five minutes there was commotion coming from the entrance of the closet.... Betty got up and saw Marc and Amanda carrying a bunch of stuff with them..

"What is all that?" Betty asked as Marc sat down the makeup, three cups of coffee, and a box with shoes in it...

"All the stuff we're going to need to make you sexy..." Amanda pointed out as she sat down three garment bags, hair products, and bag full of sexy undergarments....

"Oh.... Should I be nervous?" Betty questioned as Marc and Amanda stared at her, contemplating what they will be dealing with first....

"First and foremost, the glasses have got to go..." Marc stated as he took them off... "Betty, why do you cover your big brown eyes with these things...." Marc asked

"Umm, I can't see without them... Well at least not far away...." Betty stated... Marc gave her a look as he grabbed the tweezers and started to pluck her eyebrows...

Betty winced and tried to pull away when Marc grabbed the back off her head "Beauty is pain, Betty!"

After tweezing Amanda started her makeup.... She first put a powder on Betty that matched her skin tone to cover up Betty natural rosy colored cheeks. She kept some of her freckles that were sprinkled on Betty's nose, because even Amanda had to admit they were cute...

Marc started to put big fat curlers in her hair as Amanda worked on her eyes..."Marc, should I do smoky and seductive or sweet and spicy..." Amanda asked as she looked at the MAC eye shadow...

"I think sweet and spicy is more up Betty's alley then smoky and seductive..." Marc said as he winked at Betty...

"Ok..." Amanda started to put a pretty light pink eye shadow on Betty that had flecks of gold in it... "Wow, this really makes your eyes standout, Betty..."Amanda stated proudly as she grabbed a mirror for Betty...

Betty looked at her eyes and smiled... She actually looked beautiful even though she looked funny with the curlers in her hair....

After being poked, prodded, skin pulled and plucked, makeup done, and hair put together; they were ready to move on to the next step in Betty's makeover... Clothes and undergarments...

"Put this on, Betty..." Marc stated as he held up what looked like a barely there bra and matching thong...

"Nope, I'm not putting that on..." Betty let out with her arms crossed as she looked at the undergarments with disgust...

"Why not?" Marc asked clearly confused...

"How about we stick with sweet and spicy, and not go with hello I'm a tramp!" Betty announced with her Queens attitude shining through...

"Fine, try these on then..." Marc gave in as he handed her a pretty corset that was black with cream colored flowers that were sheer throughout it and matching underwear that covered some of her butt...

"This is more like what I wanted to go for..." Betty said as she walked into the dressing area with a robe that Amanda handed her...

Betty walked back out after one minute and looked at Amanda.... "How do you put this thing on?"

Amanda looked at Betty and smiled...."Come on, I'll show you, Oh clothes challenged one..." Amanda teased as she walked back to help Betty....After five minutes Amanda had the corset on and was in shock "Oh my God, Betty!!! Marc, come here...."

**Chapter three**

**What was Amanda shocked by....Will Matt be able to control his urges..... What will Daniel think of Betty's make over...**


	3. Matt is nervous,the men in Betty's life!

**Author's note: Here is chapter three like I promised.... God, Matt just gets more and more likeable with each episode he is in... Daniel Eric looked Hot in that Suit the other night.....**

Matt sat and watched the Knicks VS Spurs to get his mind off of tonight... It really helped because by the time the game went into overtime it was already 5:00 and he had to start getting ready... He walked into his bedroom and proceeded to get in the shower... Once he was finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the shower... He took a look at himself in the mirror to see what needed to be done for his date tonight_... He needed to shave, he really needed a tan but that was neither here nor there, and he needed stop stressing about everything...._

_Betty likes you just the way you are, Matt!_ He thought as he walked to his closet and pulled out a white undershirt and boxers... The contrast of the color next to his already pale skin only reverberated that he needed a tan, but, it was too late to worry about that...

He picked out what he was going to wear then went through his ties that he owned... He really had no idea what kind of tie or color to wear tonight... He didn't know what color Betty's outfit was going to be, so, he was slightly confused what to go for.... He decided he should probably call her...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town Amanda was blown away by what lie beneath Betty's clothes she wears... The corset and matching underwear only accented her curves in a healthy way.... Amanda couldn't believe Betty didn't flaunt this body more often...

Betty had a body that any girl would die for; perfect size breast's, flat stomach, smooth olive colored skin, shapely tan legs, and a butt that over powers Jennifer Lopez's... "Betty, why do you cover this body up?" Amanda asked as Marc rounded the corner to see what all the commotion was about.

Marc stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Betty.... "My, my, my, my little chimichanga has been holding out on me..." Marc announced as he made Betty turn in a circle as he whistled at her...

"So, why do you hide all your goodies from people?" Marc asked ...

"Yeah, Betty, do you even know how to rock all of this?" Amanda questioned

"First of all I didn't think it was that big of deal that I had all of this and second I have had two boyfriend's before Matt... Let's not forget Gio and Jesse either !" Betty exclaimed as she looked at them with a matter of the fact kind of look...

"Ok, point taken! I know the perfect dress for this body..." Amanda let out as she ran over to one of the racks that held a beautiful satiny dark wine colored dress...

Betty was just about to go over to Amanda when she heard her blackberry beep... Marc grabbed her blackberry before she had a chance to look to see who it was...

"Ahhh, it's the beanpole, calling Dora the explorer..." Marc let out as he read Matt's text to Betty... "He wants to know what color of dress your wearing.... Marc texted Matt back with _Wine red..._ Matt text back with _light Cabernet red or a Merlot red..._ Marc looked at the text and slightly laughed then looked confused... _There's a difference? _ Marc asked Matt... _Umm, yeah... One is more like a rose pink color and the other is like the color of blood..._

Marc cringed a little then texted back.._ Ewww, but it's the last one you suggested..._ Matt commented back with _Awesome, bye, Marc..._ Marc's eyes opened wider when Matt realized it was him..._ Bye, beanpole!_

"I can't believe he knew it was me..." Marc stated more to himself than anybody....

Betty giggled slightly then grabbed her blackberry to text Matt..._ Can't wait to see you tonight! Love, Betty...._

Matt read the text and smiled..._7:00 o clock couldn't come soon enough, if you asked me! See you tonight... _

Betty turned a beet red when she thought about what was going to occur later as she took the dress from Amanda and went back to the dressing room...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel stood in his office staring at Betty's desk wondering where she could be.... It wasn't like her to disappear but when he saw that _Wanna be Barbie_ and _Deranged Ken were_ missing also he started to wonder...

Betty had been acting quite strangely all day and Daniel started to think it had to do with a certain tall, dark, and rich boyfriend of hers... He was happy for Betty she deserved happiness from time to time... Matt seemed to be exactly what she needed in her life instead of the other _tools_ she called her boyfriends.

Walter just didn't get it when it came to Betty... She was too good to have taken him back after he cheated on her... _He was so whiney and_ _God, what a weasel !_ Daniel thought as he went over the men in Betty's life...

Henry wouldn't have been such a tool if he hadn't gotten Charlie pregnant... Daniel knew Henry adored, Betty, but, it wasn't good enough....

Gio would have been the only other guy that Daniel would have like besides Matt... _Too bad that didn't work out! Damn it, Henry! At least Gio knew a thing or two about woman and how to treat them...._

Jesse was just an..._ What a freaking, assclown!!!_

Matt just seemed to fit Betty... He loved writing just as much as Betty and seemed to encourage her to better herself.... Betty had a constant smile on her face because of him and to Daniel that scored major brownie points....

As he walked around the office he notice quite a bit of commotion going on in the closet... _I swear to God if Amanda is stealing shoes again... I'll kill her...._ Daniel walked in the closet and froze when he saw what the Wonder twins were standing around...

"Betty?" Daniel let out.....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Matt took a look at himself in his mirror and smiled..... He looked really handsome in his suit..... He wore a Ebony colored Armani suit with a simple white button down shirt and the wine colored tie to match Betty's dress... He had shaved, brushed his teeth twice, and splashed on some Lacosta cologne that he knew Betty loved on him...

It was six o clock and knew he had another thirty minutes before he had to leave....He decided to drink a glass of wine before he left to settle his nerves... He knew he shouldn't be nervous about tonight... It wasn't his first time he had _**Sex....**_ It was just the first time he had ever felt so strongly about someone that it made him nervous.....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel couldn't believe how beautiful Betty looked.... He knew she was beautiful but this was a side of Betty he never thought he would see... Her hair was curled perfectly around her face with her bangs sweeped to the side.... Her makeup was stubble yet her brown eyes had a seductive feel to them.... The dress hugged her curves in all the right places and the red wine color went great with her skin tone..... And if he was mistaken she was wearing a pair of Christian Lomb ante black pumps....

"Wow, Betty, you look beautiful..." Daniel let out as he twirled his finger to have turn around...

"Thank you, Daniel!" Betty said as she smooth out her dress...

"Can I talk to Betty, alone please...." Daniel asked....

"Sure..." Marc and Amanda both said softly as they left the closet...

"I hope you didn't feel you needed to change yourself for, Matt!" Daniel exclaimed as he sat on a stool next to where Betty was standing...

"No, I want to do this for myself..... Plus seeing Matt's face later will be worth it..." Betty announced as she smiled at Daniel...

"Good, because I think Matt like's you just the way you are... So, do I!" Daniel said as he winked at her as he left the room... Betty smiled as she grabbed the purse she was using and her blackberry... She had less then fifteen minutes to make to One Oak......

**Chapter 4**

**What will Matt think of Betty's make over? Will they be able to control themselves or will they end up pouncing one another before the end of the night.... **


	4. One Oak, Dirty Martini's, Sex, with you!

**Author's Note: Since this story is A/U I wanted to point out Matt doesn't have a Sex addiction in this story....**

Matt showed up at One Oak right at 7:00 looking for Betty... He spotted her sitting at the bar and he had to take a step backwards.... She was a vision and Matt had to remind himself to stay cool.... He stood there and watched her as she sipped on her Dirty Martini... She was playing with the straw when he noticed some nice looking guy come up to her... He could tell he was offering to buy her another drink... She must have declined because the guy got the hint as he walked away... Matt had to smile as he got some of his confidence back from that... Betty was only thinking of him as her big brown eyes spotted his caramel colored ones and she smiled... He decided to joke a little bit with her as he dialed her phone number....

Betty smiled when she spotted Matt standing by the door in his suit... He looked unbelievably handsome and Betty found herself getting extremely nervous.... She heard her cell phone go off and she answered not taking her eyes off of Matt..

"Hello!" Betty let out...

"Ok, who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" Matt teased as he smiled at her...

"I left her tied up back in the closet at MODE with Marc and Amanda... She was kind of getting on my nerves...." Betty joked back as Matt made his way over to her...

"Oh, so, you don't think she will mind if I take you out tonight?" Matt stated as he stood in front of Betty...

"She'll get over it..." Betty said as she stared at Matt's caramel colored eyes...

"Wow, Betty, you look great, but, you didn't have to do all of this..." Matt announced as he sat down next to Betty...

"I know I just wanted to feel beautiful, even if it was for one night..." Betty said softly..

"Betty, don't you know how beautiful you are without all of this..."Matt exclaimed as he took Betty's hand in his and kissed it...

" You think I'm beautiful?" Betty asked as she stared at Matt...

"Oh, yeah, why do you think I haven't been able to keep my hands off of you? You have no idea what you do to me, Betty..." Matt stated as he leaned forward and gave Betty a soft yet sensual kiss...

Betty whimpered quietly as Matt pulled away, wishing they were in the privacy of his apartment... "Matt, you look so handsome, by the way..." Betty announced as she softly gripped the lapels of his suit jacket....

"Thanks, I hoped you would think that..." Matt said...

"Matt, I always think you look handsome, no matter what... You just have that ability to make anything look good...."Betty let out as she blushed a pretty shade of red...

Matt was trying real hard to stay cool and collected as he watched her blush....

Betty adverted her attention to her drink as she sipped it quietly...

Matt flagged down the bartender to order a drink for himself... The bartender smiled at Matt "What can I get for you, Matt?" The bartender asked....Matt had become quite the regular at One Oak before him and Betty claimed this was their bar...

"I'll have what Betty's drinking..." He let out.." Oh, and can you put all our drinks on my tab, please..."

"Sure!" The bartender announced as he went to go make another Dirty Martini....

"So, how was work today?" Matt asked Betty...

"Umm, it was very interesting to say the least...."Betty stated...

"Really, what is MODE doing this month?" Matt asked....

"Well, MODE is doing their very first _**Sex **_issue...." Betty let out....

Matt almost choked on his olive as Betty mentioned the word _**Sex**_ in front of him...... "Oh, really... That's going to be awesome...." Matt announced as he downed his drink....

"Yeah, Daniel and Wilhelmina think it will help MODE... Anyways, _**Sex**_ sells!" Betty explained...

Matt just nodded as he was too afraid to speak to Betty... He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her....

What Matt didn't know was Betty's mind was screaming at her..._"Oh, will you please just have __**Sex**_ _with the guy already!"_ Betty knew she needed to tell Matt how she felt.... "Matt, can we talk, privately?" Betty asked...

"Yeah, let's go sit in a booth over there...." Matt stated as he pointed to the secluded booth...

"Oh, yeah, that will be great..." Betty said softly as she picked up her drink as Matt followed her to the booth in the corner of the bar....

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Matt asked as he scooted in closer to Betty and wrapped his arm around the back of the booth....

"Well, I.... Ummm... Wow, I didn't realize how hard this was going to be..." Betty stated as she tried to tell Matt that she wanted to have _**Sex**_ with him....

"Well, a wise person once told me to just come out and say it, so, just say it!" Matt let out as he rubbed her back gently...

"I want to.... Ummm.... I want to have _**Sex**_, Matt!" Betty said quietly so only Matt can hear... "I want to have _**Sex**_ with you...."

"Well, I hope you want to _**Sex**_ with me or this would have been really awkward..." Matt teased as he leaned in to Betty and whispered "I want to have _**Sex **_with you too, Betty..."

"Really?" Betty asked as she blushed....

"It's all I have thought about all week..." Matt confessed...

"Me too!" Betty announced..... "So, I guess the next question is have you been tested?" Betty asked..

"Yes, Two weeks ago, and I have a clean bill of health.." Matt stated as he smiled at Betty "And you?"

"I was tested right after me and Henry broke up, and I also have a clean bill of health!" Betty said....

"Well, do you want to get out of here then ?" Matt asked as he rubbed her exposed knee from underneath the table..

"I thought you would never ask..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside of One Oak Matt made sure to be in constant contact with Betty as he flagged down a cab....

Betty's stomach was doing somersaults but Matt's hand rubbing her back had a calming effect to her frayed nerves....

Matt flagged down a cab and let Betty scoot in first as he told the cab driver where to go.... Once they were in root to Matt's apartment Betty scooted closer to his body and laid her head on his shoulder....

Matt kissed the top of her head as he took in her strawberry shampoo and Vanilla perfume... Matt looked down and noticed Betty's hand on his knee and tangled his fingers with hers....

Betty looked at him and smiled as she leaned in and kissed his jaw line......It was a sweet kiss not anywhere near seductive but to Matt it was the sexiest thing any girl had ever done....

The cab driver pulled up to Matt's apartment and Matt paid the cab fare.... They both got out and made their way to the elevator both trying real hard not to attack the other......

Betty kept smelling Matt's Lacosta cologne, his after shave, and his natural scent that it was sending her hormones into overdrive....

Matt's hand kept brushing against Betty's exposed shoulders and all he wanted to do was rip the pretty dress from her body....

Once the ding from the elevator indicated that they arrived both Betty and Matt quietly made their way to Matt's apartment.... Matt opened the door but right after he had shut the door Betty grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and kissed him with everything she had in her....

Matt smiled through the kiss as he helped her remove the jacket....

Betty kicked her shoes off as she felt Matt's lips on her neck.... Betty started to unbutton his white dress shirt as she helped Matt untuck the shirt from his pants....

When Matt was struggling to find the zipper on the dress Betty decided she need to use the restroom....

"I'm going to use the restroom .... Your bedroom is down the hall, right?" Betty asked as she pointed down the hall...

All Matt could do was nod his head as he followed her to the bedroom.... He watched as she walked into the bathroom as she was unbuttoning the back of the halter dress she was wearing....

Matt waited until the door to the bathroom was shut before he ripped his buttoned down shirt the rest of the way off... He then took off his under shirt as he kicked off his shoes and sat on the bed.... He decided to turn on the T.V. to not look like he was waiting desperately for Betty....

Betty, once inside the bathroom took a deep breath and gripped the sink.....She took off her dress and laid it nicely on the toilet.... Before she turned to around to look at herself in the mirror she chanted _"You are a confident, beautiful, young woman!"_ Betty turned around and her eyes grew real wide.......

**Chapter five**

**What does Betty see in the mirror.... Chapter five will be rated M! I'm sorry I left you guy's hanging like that but you won't be disappointed!**


	5. Sex, a pretty necklace, and more sex!

**CHAPTER FIVE….**

**Author's Note: Yeah, the last chapter…. This chapter is rated M…. **

Betty stood in Matt's spacious bathroom staring at herself in the corset and underwear that matched… Marc and Amanda were right; she did have a cute figure and Matt made that abundantly clear at One Oak tonight… She definitely had the confidence she needed to step out of the bathroom …

When she opened the bathroom door to Matt's bathroom she saw that Matt was sitting on his bed looking extremely good in his black dress pants and nothing else…

Betty inwardly groaned at the lean muscle that he sported… _I guess working for a sports maga_zine _does_ _a body good_.

Upon hearing the bathroom door open Matt's head turned to Betty and felt all the blood in his body gravitate south of border… _Guh, please don't be drooling…. _God he had to be the luckiest man alive to have a girlfriend with a body like that….Matt felt like he had an angel and devil on either side of his shoulder's; the angel was telling him to keep his cool and pace himself, but, the devil was telling him to fuck that theory and go ravage his girlfriend….

Matt decided to listen to the angel instead of the devil… He had all night to ravage Betty's luscious body and get tangled up in the sheets with her….

Betty smiled coyly at Matt as she watched his beautiful caramel eyes roam her body… "Do you like what you see, Matt?" Betty asked as she placed one hand on the door frame of the bathroom and the other on her hip…

"Umm, yeah!" Matt said as he stood up from the bed…

"Well what are you waiting for? Come and get it, Sailor!" The minute the words flew out of her mouth she regretted them… They sounded so smutty that her whole body turned a deep shade of red….

"That didn't sound as sleazy in my head as it sounded out loud…" She said softly as Matt walked over to her.

"No, that was the hottest thing I've ever heard you say…" Matt let out as he crossed the floor in no time and scooped her up as he crashed his lips to hers…

Betty stood on the tips of her toes as Matt's tongue invaded her mouth…. Her hands roamed up his abs and wrapped around his neck as his fingers tangled in her hair…

Matt had her back pressed against the wall next to the bathroom as his hands caressed her lower back. He surprised Betty by scooping her up bridal style and carrying her over to his bed….

Betty smiled at Matt as he placed her on the bed then removed his black dress pants… His white boxers couldn't hide how much he wanted Betty as he climbed on the bed and on top of her…. He moved her hair out of her face, and removed her glasses…

Betty grabbed his face, looked into his caramel colored eyes, and had this strong feeling of love wash over her….

When Matt's tongue invaded her mouth all brain functions stopped as her tongue caressed his…. Matt's body molded perfectly to Betty's as she felt his hips brushed against hers…

They both let out a small groan of approval as Matt grounded his hips into hers as they continued to make out… Except this time around there was going to be far less clothes involved…..

Betty rolled them over and straddled Matt's hips as his hands found the back snaps of the corset…. His fingers expertly unsnapped each of them as he slipped the corset off of her body….

Matt's was in awe of what lie beneath her clothes and how incredibly soft her skin was…..

Betty let out a small moan when Matt cupped her breasts and his thumbs brushed over her nipples….

Matt rolled Betty back over and kissed her lips as Betty's hands ran down his back and boldly slipped into his boxers…When her fingers grazed his butt Matt nibbled gently on the skin of Betty's neck….

His lips traveled from her neck, down her sternum, and bit her nipple softly….

Betty gripped the sheets and found herself arching her back into his lips.

Matt's lips traveled to the other breast and swirled his tongue along her nipple….

Betty's body was on fire, she wished to be completely naked, and have Matt buried deep inside of her…..

Matt granted her wish by removing her underwear slowly from her body…. His hands brushed her thighs softly as Betty let out a small yet desperate whimper….

She had never wanted something so much as she wanted Matt right now!

Matt threw her underwear over his shoulder before he removed his boxers from his body…

At this point Betty was hot and ready from him…..

Matt grabbed a condom from his night stand and slipped it on as fast as he could….

Once it was on he slowly entered her causing both of them to moan at the sensation…..

Betty never felt this good before as Matt pumped into her a couple times….She dug her nails into his back when he shifted his hips….

Matt was wondering why in the hell did they wait this long to do this….Betty felt so good to him and he loved to watch her lose complete control of herself….

Betty rolled them over so she could be on top and circled her hips around him….

Matt's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of her….He knew he was close he was just waiting for her to get there also…

A couple more thrusts into Betty and Matt was losing complete control of his own body…. He moved his hand towards Betty's sensitive center and circled his thumb to the point that Betty felt her muscles contract and she was screaming his name….

She collapsed on top of Matt as he pumped a few more times into her which caused her to bite down softly on his shoulder and mumble his name over and over……

Both of them didn't want to move or lose this feeling of contentment as Matt rubbed Betty's slick back…..

Betty kissed Matt's neck as she smiled…..

Matt slowly lifted Betty's body from him as he placed her next to him…. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in close to him….

"Wow, Matt, that was…."

"Amazing…" Matt finished for her….

Betty smiled at Matt as he came back from the kitchen with two water bottles and light blue box…..

"What are you smiling at?" Matt asked as he sat back on the bed and handed Betty a bottle of water…

"You, you are just something else, that's all…" Betty said as she kissed his lips sweetly….

"I wanted to give you this at One Oak tonight, but, we got sidetracked…." He let out softly as he placed the Tiffany's box in her lap….

"Matt, you didn't have to get me anything?" Betty stated as she gazed up at him…

"I know but it has been a month since we got together…" Matt announced as he kissed Betty's bare shoulder… She looked so beautiful sitting on his bed wrapped up in the sheets, looking like a Greek Goddess…..

Betty opened up the box and took out the velvet one inside…. When she opened the velvet box, she smiled…. There was a beautiful necklace that lied inside the box…. The necklace had a B with light pink jewels, a platinum chain, and it was totally her…

"Matt…" Betty was speechless…

"I saw that and it totally reminded me of you… I just had to get it for you…." Matt said softly as he watched her stare at it….

"Matt, I love it, thank you so much!" Betty took Matt by surprised as she slightly jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips….

Matt from the impacted fell back wards against the pillows and laughed….

Betty unintentionally straddled his waist and the sheets that were tightly wrapped around her naked body fell open….

All teasing aside Matt deepened the kiss as his hands slipped up her smooth bottom, up her back, and cupped the back of her head as his lips ventured to her collarbone…..

Matt flipped her to her back as his lips travel further south down her breast, down her stomach, and hovered just above her hip…..

Betty's breathing became heavier as Matt's hand followed the same trail as his lips, except his hand didn't stop at her hip… His hand brushed over her heated center as his thumbed pressed into her most sensitive area….One of his fingers slipped inside her and she grounded her heels into the mattress…

No man had ever had the balls to try this with her before…..

Walter was clueless when it came to pleasing a woman…. He tried to make love to Betty but she always found herself left unsatisfied….

Henry, sweet, Henry always planned sex as if it were part of his daily routine….

Betty always found it interesting that they only had sex when it was convenient for him…. Never when she wanted it except for the last night he was in town….

Matt certainly knew what he was doing and for once Betty wasn't going to complain…..When Matt's tongue replaced his thumb, Betty stopped him…. "Matt, I….Want….You!" Betty managed to get out as Matt reached into the night stand again……

Before Betty knew it Matt was inside of her and she found her legs wrapped around his waist……

Matt wanted to go slow but with Betty meeting him thrust for thrust it was all too much for him…

Betty's nails were digging into Matt's back as he gripped onto her hip…..

When Matt shifted his hips into her and started to pump a little faster, Betty wanted to scream….

Matt grounded his pelvis into her as he felt his orgasm building as Betty felt her legs turned to Jell-O….

Betty's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she scream out Matt's name…

That did it for Matt as he found himself kissing Betty's lips as he spiraled out of control….

When both Betty and Matt woke up in the morning they were tangled up together in the sheets …..

Betty's legs were intertwined with Matt's as Matt's fingers were connected to Betty's……

Neither wanting to get up in fear of losing this moment all together……

Betty was the first to speak as she grabbed her glasses from the night stand….. "Do we have to go to work today?"

Matt chuckled as he thought of the possibilities of them staying in bed all day….. "Yes, unfortunately we do…. But, do not get me wrong… I would rather stay in bed with you all day….." Matt said as he kissed the top of her head…

"Darn, I really wanted to call in sick just once since I worked at MODE….. I guess I will save it for another day…."Betty announced as she sat up looked for her underwear on the floor…

Matt watched her as she searched for her clothes and smiled….. He could definitely get used to this…. _"Should, I tell her I love her or wait till it's been three months..."_

"Betty, I love you…" Matt blurted out as he watched her throw on his dress shirt…..

Betty's eyes grew wide as she stopped buttoning his dress shirt… "What?" Betty asked…

"I'm falling in love with you…" Matt said softly….

Betty crawled on the bed and kissed Matt's lips with all the passion she had for him….. "I love you too, Matt…."

Matt threw the sheets over them and smiled at Betty… "Let's call in sick today!"


End file.
